una carta del director
by Beledien
Summary: a veces ni siquiera con ambos padres es educar a los hijos es una tarea fácil, Ahora es el turno de Finarfin
1. Feanor

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra del profesor Tolkien.

La idea surgió luego de leer un fic sobre una carta del director a Finwe acerca de Feanaro, y así  sigue.

************************

Calle Elbereth # 8

Ciudad de Tirion

Curufinwe Feanaro

Príncipe de los noldor en Aman

Mi Señor Príncipe,

Como director de la escuela, me veo en el lamentable deber de hacerle conocer mediante esta carta del comportamiento de sus hijos en la escuela. Como Príncipe de los noldor seguramente es una persona muy ocupada y tal vez sus obligaciones no le dejan mucho tiempo para ocuparse de este tipo de asuntos, sin embargo no le escribiría si no consideraría importante hacerle conocer los últimos hechos en la escuela concernientes a sus hijos. 

Para comenzar, sus hijos menores, Telufinwe y Pityafinwe siguen intercambiando sus atuendos e insisten en ser llamados ambos Ambarussa. Esto por supuesto ha traído más de un dolor de cabeza a sus profesores pues ellos no pueden diferenciarlos a la hora de dar las calificaciones, y peor aun es en la hora de los exámenes, pues ambos escriben el mismo nombre alegando que la nota de ambas pruebas debería ser sumada.

Curufinwe Atarinke es uno, por no decir el alumno más brillante de la escuela desde que usted pasó por nuestras aulas, sin embargo su inteligencia se ve empañada por el hecho de que continuamente se rebela contra la autoridad, y más de una vez se ha negado ha hacer la tarea pues la considera una perdida total de tiempo, mucho me temo que se está dejando influenciar por su hermano mayor Turkafinwe, quien más de una vez se ha metido en problemas.

Morifinwe Carnistir, no ha mejorado mucho, aunque hacía ya un tiempo que no buscaba pelea con su primo Angarato, ayer se le ocurrió la brillante idea  de colocar un puesto de cobro de peaje en la entrada de su salón, no dejando pasar incluso a su profesor quien se negaba a pagar. Por supuesto que tuvimos que hacer que devolviera todo el dinero y que pidiera una disculpa a sus compañeros, en lugar de eso  amenazó nuevamente a su primo Angarato a quien echaba la culpa de haberlo denunciado.

Turkafinwe Tyelkormo siempre ha sido un niño difícil, y más ahora que parece tener a su hermano Curufinwe como cómplice. Ya no son las travesuras de traer a su perro a la escuela disfrazado de niño, que por cierto sigue trayendo al citado animal, sino que ahora con la ayuda de Kurvo y su prima Irisse le jugaron una broma a su primo Findarato, haciéndole creer que Aulë lo mandaba a buscar, por supuesto todo esto con la intención de que Findarato no asistiera a la escuela y así Tyelkormo pudiera ganar las elecciones de la escuela.

Kanafinwe Makalaure siempre había sido un buen estudiante, el más aplicado de sus hijos debo decir, sin embargo debido al mal comportamiento de sus hermanos menores últimamente se la pasa tratando de reparar el daño que ellos causan dejando de hacer sus deberes, lo que naturalmente ha traído consecuencias en sus calificaciones. Ahora sólo sobresale en música debido a su talento para cantar.

Y por último Nelyafinwë Maitimo, un muchacho excelente, capitán de nuestro equipo de atletismo, quien goza del cariño y aprecio de sus compañeros especialmente de su primo Findekano, motivo por el cual llamaron al equipo 'La unión de Nelyo'. Sin embargo ayer cinco niños teleri que venían de visita a nuestra escuela sin intención de ofenderlo, se atrevieron a llamarlo Russandol, lo que provocó la furia en Nelyo quien gracias a su mayor estatura los persiguió y por toda la escuela y luego de atraparlos, con la ayuda de Findekano, los agarró a coscorrones diciendo que nadie más que sus hermanos y Findekano se atrevía a llamarlo así. Nelyo siempre ha sido un muchacho muy formal, siempre escribe notas cuando tiene algún reclamo, pero ayer perdió totalmente el control.

Es de suma importancia que usted reciba esta carta y se aproxime a nuestras instalaciones lo antes posible para tratar estos temas con usted personalmente. Sé que es difícil educar a siete hijos solo, pero es por eso mismo que su presencia en la escuela es necesaria.

Atentamente, 

                                                El director de la escuela 

PD. Cuando ayer le preguntamos a Nelyo por usted, nos dijo que hace cuatro días no lo veían y que seguramente se encontraba en su taller, por supuesto que no le creímos, es decir que tendría que hacer un elfo de su jerarquía en un taller durante tanto tiempo.

*********************

Curufinwe Feanaro = Feanor

Nelyafinwë Maitimo Nelyo = Maedhros

Kanafinwe Makalaure = Maglor

Turkafinwe Tyelkormo = Celegorm

Morifinwe Carnistir = Caranthir

Curufinwe Atarinke Kurvo = Curufin

Telufinwe Ambarussa = Amrod

Pityafinwe Ambarussa = Amras

Angarato = Angrod

Findarato = Finrod

Findekano = Fingon

Irisse = Aredhel


	2. Fingolfin

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra del profesor Tolkien.

Y Continuamos con Nolofinwe

************************

Calle Elbereth # 8

Ciudad de Tirion

Nolofinwe Príncipe de los Noldor en Aman

Mi respetado Príncipe

Me dirijo a usted muy atentamente y me disculpo de antemano puesto que como príncipe de los noldor seguramente tiene múltiples ocupaciones, pero la educación de sus hijos no deja de ser importante, motivo por el cual me le escribo esta carta y espero una pronta respuesta de su parte.

Verá usted, sus hijos solían tener un comportamiento ejemplar y casi siempre obtenían buenas calificaciones, pero desde que decidieron hacer amistad con los hijos de su hermano Feanaro su rendimiento académico ha bajado mucho. Su hija Irisse está siendo influenciada por su primos Turkafinwe y Ambarussa, me refiero a los dos, situación que ha molestado por demás a su hijo Turukano quien ahora se dedica a vigilarla de cerca para que no acerque a ellos, motivo por el cual ha faltado a varias de sus clases y ha abandonado el equipo de atletismo del que era parte. 

Si bien es cierto que su hijo Turukano nunca se llevó bien con los hijos de Curufinwe Feanaro, la situación se volvió insostenible desde ayer cuando le prohibió a Irisse hablar con Turko, a lo que ella respondió que no era su sirvienta y que hablaría con quien le plazca, al enterarse de esto los hijos de Feanaro se molestaron con él, al punto que Morifinwe grito en el patio de la escuela que Turukano estaba enamorado de Elenwe, una niña Vanya, provocando las risas de los demás niños. Desde ese momento Turukano buscó el lugar más apartado de la biblioteca y se instaló allí, rodeado de libros dijo que no saldría más de su fortaleza. Ni siquiera quiso escuchar los consejos de sus amigos Glorfindel y Ecthelion. 

Cuando fuimos a llamar a su hermano mayor Findekano para que él trate de convencerlo de salir, no lo encontramos en su salón, sino que estaba escondido en el salón de Nelyafinwë, sus maestros dicen que no es la primera vez esto pasa y que ya están cansados de decirle a Findekano que deje de perseguir a su primo por toda la escuela, incluso hablamos con Maitimo sobre este asunto y él nos dijo que ya estaba cansado de la situación, porque los demás chicos de la escuela empiezan a murmurar, pero no sabe que hacer para que Findekano deje de seguirlo.

Por favor es de suma urgencia que venga usted a la escuela para tratar estos temas concernientes al comportamiento y el desempeño académico de sus hijos y dar solución a estos problemas, de lo contrario, si las cosas siguen así mucho me temo que tendremos que reprobarlos. 

Atentamente 

                                   El director de la escuela

PD. En la escuela hay niño llamado Arakano que dice ser hijo suyo, aunque es muy extraño no habla con nadie ni siquiera con sus supuestos hermanos. Es en verdad hijo suyo este niño Arakano?

***********************

Nolofinwe = Fingolfin

Findekano = Fingon

Turukano = Turgon

Arakano = Argon

Irisse = Aredhel

Feanaro = Feanor

Nelyafinwë Maitimo = Maedhros

Turkafinwe Turko = Celegorm

Morifinwe = Caranthir

Ambarussa = Amrod y Amras


	3. arafinwe

Av. Este Esq. Lorellin #553

Tirion sobre Tuna

Arafinwe Príncipe de los Noldor en Aman.

Mi estimado Príncipe:

Como director de la escuela es mi deber informarle acerca del rendimiento de sus hijos, que si bien en lo académico siempre son sobresalientes, mucho me temo que en lo que se refiere a la disciplina y asistencia deja mucho que desear.

Para comenzar, Findarato, quien siempre gozó del respeto y el cariño de sus compañeros, ya no es el mismo desde que Turkafinwe, hijo de su hermanastro Feanaro, le jugó una broma con un monstruo de papel mache que hizo en la clase de arte, Findarato ha estado muy asustado desde ese día y no piensa más que en hacer planos para construir cuevas para mantenerse a salvo de los futuros ataques de sus primos. Motivo por el cual dejó el equipo de atletismo de la escuela.

Angarato por su parte quiso vengarse de las burlas constantes de su primo Carnistir, así que lo delató con los profesores por hablar en clases. Por supuesto que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y hubieran sido peores de no ser por Nelyafinwë que regaño a Carnistir por su comportamiento.

Aikanaro sin embargo es muy tranquilo y retraído, no parece importarle nada, se la pasa leyendo historias acerca de Iluvatar y sus creaciones, está especialmente interesado en los segundos nacidos, de quienes no se sabe nada pero parecen llamar mucho su atención.

A pesar de todo esto no puede decirse que sus hijos tengan mala conducta, no podemos decir lo mismo de su hija Artanis, pues ayer durante el recreo Curufin jugando jaló una de su trenzas y le arrancó tres cabellos, hecho que hizo que Artanis persiguiera a Curvo por toda escuela hasta que le devolviera sus cabellos, Pero lo que más llama nuestra atención es el hecho que, desafiando todas las reglas, insiste en entrar al equipo de atletismo de varones y no sólo eso sino que además quiere ser capitán y dirigir ella sola al equipo. Por supuesto que esto provocó las risas de los demás niños, especialmente de los hijos de Feanaro y Nolofinwe que le dijeron que las niñas no entraban al equipo y que se fuera a formar un equipo de bordado con las otras niñas.

Ahora Artanis insiste en que la cambien a una escuela sin niños donde ella pueda mostrar sus dotes de mando, ya que los otros muchachos poco o ningún caso le hacen. Ni siquiera sus hermanos.

Por favor le suplicamos que venga a la escuela urgentemente para tratar estos temas, ya que la educación de sus hijos es siempre importante, esperamos tener una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Atentamente

El director de la Escuela

Posdata: Findarato habló de querer ir a visitar a sus parientes por parte de su madre, para lo que nos solicitó un permiso de por lo menos mil años. Qué tan lejos viven sus parientes?


End file.
